Annie Brackett
Annie Brackett is a supporting character on Halloween The TV Series. Annie differs from the original Annie from John Carpenter's Halloween. She is less sarcastic and is potrayed as being very smart. She has openly said many times in the episodes she appears in that she is a virgin and was looking forward to losing her virginity to Warren Slaney on Halloween night. Biography Annie was born on the 4th May 2001 in Haddonfield, Illnois USA. She was born into a very financially secure family but yet wasn't spoilt like her 3 sisters. She had a lot of protection from her father because he was the sheriff. On Halloween 2018 she is at band practice and is seen running to Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok who said they were waiting on her for half an hour, so they just left. She later spots a man in a car who she thinks is Todd Levi and jokes about Lynda doing him twice. Lynda rings Annie and asks if her and Bob could 'talk' in Lindsay Wallace's house after she's asleep, Annie says yes and Lynda thanks her. She is later seen driving Laurie to Tommy Doyle's house to babysit and they joke about Annie 'getting it' tonight. They then see Sheriff Brackett outside Tony's costume store, he tells them someone broke in and stole a mask and a couple of knives and ropes. Annie then gets in an argument with her dad about always blaming everything on kids. She is then seen later that night talking on the phone to Warren talking about their plans for the night. She then tells Lindsay to calm the dog down because he was making too much noise. She spills soda down her top so she takes it off and goes outside to the washing room. She gets stuck in a window after trying to escape because she heard something in the bushes. She then rings Lindsay to tell her to come outside to let her free. Lindsay does so and they go inside to watch horror films. They decide to watch Season of the witch. She then walks over to Tommy's house and is seen talking to Laurie, she later tells her the movie was 'a pile of crap' and if Laurie could look after Lindsay while she goes to see Warren. Laurie agrees but tells her to be back soon. Annie is then seen talking to Warren on the phone and telks him to pick her up in a few minutes. Annie then looks for a condom in Lindsay's house and eventually goes up to the bathroom and finds one in a drawer. She then sees a silhouette behind the shower curtain and asks if it's Warren, Lynda or Bob. She then opens it and sees it's just a design on the shower curtain suddenly Michael Myers appears behind her and starts strangling her and then gets his knife and stabs her in the neck. Her body is later discovered by Laurie and then seen being put in a body bag. Her father identifies the body and says he has to tell his wife before somebody else does. She is later seen talking to Laurie in a dream in season 2 about how she let her die and appears in nightmares in seasons 2,4,5. Behind the scenes * Annie's death is the same to her death in the first Halloween but just in different locations. * She is the only character out of the characters based on the first Halloween who died to come back for a later season. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}